


Touch Me

by bubbleboyblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domination, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Out of happiness though, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Submission, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alcoholic nunvil, blindfold, domination and submission, keith calls lance kitten, lance calls keith sir, lance cries, not that long, protective keith, slight hair pulling, sort of a drabble, touch starved, touch starved lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleboyblue/pseuds/bubbleboyblue
Summary: Lance has been away from Earth for so long that he begins to feel touch-starved. Keith knows a thing or two about that.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, and never on here, but I'm too emotionally thirsty right now.  
> This is probably out of character for both of them, but most klance fics aren't, so I'm not too concerned. Be warned that this is super self indulgent.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Edit: excuse the formatting, I'm still figuring this out.

"Stay still," Keith ordered, tying the blindfold around Lance's head.  
Lance was frustrated and wanted to snark, but before he could, Keith ran a hand through his hair, silencing him. He swooned when Keith called him a good boy.  
Keith had Lance kneeling on the floor with his hands tied in front of him, specifically requested by Lance.  
Lance was getting restless between endless missions and diplomacy meetings. He tried cuddling with the team during their movie nights, but it just wasn't enough to quell the lingering ache he felt in his muscles and bones. It was a longing he couldn't figure out how to get rid of.  
Luckily for him, Keith knew what to do. When Keith returned from the Blades' base, he noticed Lance was more despondent and notably less chipper than his usual self. A few glasses of nunvil later, Lance was venting all of his worries to the taller boy, even going far as to cry in frustration from not being touched.  
Keith thought it was adorable--he proposed the weekly sessions. But he didn't expect it to affect him so greatly.  
Keith placed his palm to Lance's face, and Lance leaned into the touch. "You're so good for me. Such a good boy." A pink tint took over lance's cheeks, the boy visibly melting in Keith's hands. Keith ran his free hand through Lance's hair, giving the back a soft tug to ground Lance, drawing a whimper from him. "So pretty for me."  
"Please," was all Lance could say. But it wasn't enough.  
Keith paused his ministrations, removing his hands from Lance. "Please what? Tell me what you want."  
Lance wanted to cry; he whined with frustration. "Please, sir. Please please touch me."  
Keith smiled. "Good boy." He placed a hand on Lance's cheek, tracing his fingertips down the side of his neck, drawing a shiver from Lance. Goosebumps rose on Lance's skin. Keith ran his hands down Lance's arms, focusing where Lance needed him most. He rubbed his forearms before moving to his hands.  
Keith treated each finger with care, massaging out the tension in the other boy. He held one at a time, dragging his fingernails over the boy's palm, fingers, and forearm, front and back. He repeated the process with Lance's other hand, and by the end of it, the boy was starting to relax, subtle shivers emanating from him.  
Keith moved behind him, massaging his scalp and skimming his fingertips on the boys neck, a soft sigh escaping Lance.  
The knots in Lance's shoulders were tough from the training they all went though. The scar was prominent from the time Lance saved Coran from the bomb. Keith noted each and every scar on Lance.  
"You're such a good boy. So still and pliant for me. You're doing so well. You are so brave, kitten." Keith began using his fingertips on Lance's back, feeling a swell of satisfaction as Lance arched his back, keening softly.  
Lance shivered every time Keith touched him. "T-Thank you, sir." Lance almost couldn't take it anymore. Keith focused on the most sensitive parts of his skin. He loved it. "Please, touch me more."  
Keith moved Lance to the bed, allowing him to lie down and stretch his legs, which Keith wasted no time in applying the same attention to them. Lance was especially sensitive in the junction where his calf met his thighs.  
Lance bit his lip, which he usually did when he wanted something he didn't know how to ask for.  
"What is it, kitten?" Keith asked. Lance didn't respond for a minute, trying to string his words together while Keith rubbed his stomach patiently.  
"I...sir, can you please lie on me?" Lance turned his head away from Keith, cheeks more rosy than before.  
Keith felt a swell of affection. "Of course, kitten. Thank you for asking." Keith rested his palm on Lance's cheek once more before untying Lance's hands and removing his blindfold. Lance let out a soft sigh as Keith rested his weight on him, feeling grounded and present, but relaxed.  
Blue eyes met purple, and both showed a deep vulnerability. It was Keith's turn to ask something.  
"Can I kiss you?" Keith traced his thumb over Lance's lip. They hadn't kissed in a session before.  
Lance nodded. "Yes. Please."  
The kiss was soft, needy, and slow, both of them taking just what they needed, and then taking more. Keith was surprised when he felt something wet, and he broke away to find tears on the other's face.  
"Are you okay, kitten?" Keith felt his heart ache at the thought of himself hurting Lance in some way.  
Lance nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I just...thank you."  
Keith wiped his tears and kissed him again, this time longer.  
They turned on their side, Lance's arms around Keith's waist, his head buried in Keith's chest. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, running his fingers through Lance's hair, nails rubbing his scalp. Their legs tangled together, Lance's leg in between Keith's.  
Lance went to sleep that night feeling safe and secure with Keith. Keith went to sleep wrapped in Lance.  
And both boys were happy.


End file.
